Green Hive 9
by Kootnippip
Summary: The struggle of one boys life ont he outer rim of the DC Univers


On the Seventh moon of Green Hive 9, in the capital city called Thaturuse. A young boy named Carolos dogged a punch from the school's bully. They school's bully named Yandrak, was gold skinned, his 4 eyes were blue (which was really uncommon) and he had green hair. He was really built up. Carolos was not built up he was average for his age of 10 and he had brown skin purple hair and only 3 eyes that work. His other was blind from a Phas, (a Phas was a small animal that eat Barxiouse skin and body parts. They pick at the young.) The Phas damaged Carolos's eye when he was sleeping. Carolos other eyes were purple like his hair.

" Come here you little Fanxs," said the bully.

" Why to big to get me. Come over here to get me you slug," shouted Carolos as he ran around a rock.

" I'll get you for that remark,"

" I'd like to see you do that you dumb ass,"

Carolos started to run for the road but before he got there he was hit from behind. The school's bully had thorough a rock at Carolos and hit him in the back. Carolos hit the ground in a curled up ball and started to heel himself. It was a Barxiouse trick. By the time Carolos had healed himself Yandrak was gone with his bag and Feltra.

When Carolos got home he had already come up with a plan to get his stuff back.

"Were have you been? You are 10 minutes late and dinner is getting cold. Now were is your sister?" chirped his mother from the bedroom.

"I don't know? She could be in her room or in the yard I'll check for you."

So Carolos went out to the yard. They weren't aloud to go out there but Carolos's sister loved to break the rule and go out there. Ever since the beginning of the Dark Age people went out only to go places and to get things. It wasn't save to stay out to long or the Vuntricles would pick you up and no one really knows what happens to you after that other than you would never be seen ever again. Cars were not aloud and neither were computers, ovens, or bikes. The Vuntricles don't like them. All the show was canceled and if you had a TV it would show blue. It's been about 7 years since the Vuntrcles came down from the sky. They took out or army by killing all the dragons in the world and after that we didn't have a chances.

"Serlaina you out here? Mom wants you now so lets not play."

"Your no fun. I just want to have some fun." Said Serlaina while she came out of hiding in the grass.

Carolos and Selaina walk inside to find their mother waiting for them with their Uncle. They have been living with their Uncle ever since the Vuntricles had taken their dad away. Their mom was so hurt by it that she had a mental break down and she lost it so they had their uncle to help out until she was ok and he has stain with them because they are the only ones in their family that hasn't died or that has been taken away.

"What is it?" said Serlaina

"Why would you say that?" answered mom.

"Well its just every time you guys stand like that and look at use there is something wrong and its never any thing easy."

"Well you would be surprised what can happen. We are moving into the big city of Yorkshier. Me and your uncle have gotten better jobs there and it is a better place because it is less patrolled there."

"Why? You would think that it would be more patrolled than out here." Said Carolos

"Its just is so lets leave it at that. So we have a moving wagon coming tomorrow so pack all your clothes and things you can't live without and the rest is being sold for money."

" Does that mean that I can bring Wiggle?" Whined Serlaina.

"Yes dear and you can bring his home. You can't have a rabbit with out his home, now can we."

"No uncle we can't. Thank you for letting me bring Wiggle and his home."

So the time to leave came fast and the family looked at the home for that last time and seat off for the city. The trip was long and boring since they had to go by horse which had not been done be the Dark Age but the cars and trucks were not usable. The kids played and Carolos dreamed of being a dragon rider and winning their freedom back.

When they got tot the city they had to sign a book of when they got there and how old they were.

"Now before you continue to your home you must know one thing. There is a scroll that stats that one many will get the dragons back and win our freedom back. What ever you do, DO NOT INSULT THAT SCROLL." Said the man behind the sign in counter.

" You got that. But I have a question for you." Said the Uncle.

"What is it friend."

"Does it say how old the man will be."

"No it doesn't but you never know who it could be."

After that they seat off for their house. When they got there the people around welcomed them. What was different to them was that they all were out and no one looked worried which was not usual to them. After they were settled and ready to see the area it was dark so they went to bed and they kids started school the next day.

The sound of his mothers voice came to his ears in the early morning "Wake up Carolos. Its time for school you don't want to be late for school do you."

"Go away I'm sleeping."

"You can't stay asleep. You have to get ready for school, your sister is already and she doesn't have to go for another hour."

Carolos gets up and finds his way to the bathroom for his shower and after that he goes to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hi Carolos. Now where have you been" came from behind the table from Serlaina.

"Why don't you go play with wiggle or something." Retorted Carolos.

Carolos sat down and eats his eggs and bacon that his money mad him. After he finished his breakfast he set off for school. When he got there he was surprised that everyone was happy and waiting for school. This never happened at his old school and he liked it.

"Your Carolos? Aren't you. I'm your principle. Mr. Hazrdit." Said a person from behind.

"Yes how did you know that I was new?"

"Well you had that lost look and I know all my students."

"Oh, that's cool"

"Lets get you to your class so you can meet your teacher."

They set off for the building. The school was big and it had a lot of long hallways and some seemed never to end.

"Is this all the students here?"

"Yes and I know everyone of them."

"There is so little of them. Why is that?"

"Well we are a very good school and only the brightest get in. Evan then there is a tough decision to who gets in."

Just then two children ran around the corner and halted in the steps. They turn and ran the other way. Carolos looked concerned about it but he put it in the back of his already fully mind to think about another day. About two more minutes talking with Mr. Hazrdit they reached his new class and he got to meet his teacher. She was a girl and four brilliant, dazzling eyes the color of the sun. (The sun was new and small so it was a reddish caller but that was ok for them because of them being so close to it.) She had a small body and brown skin and green hair the same color as Yandrak the school bully.

"Well her is your new student Carolos." Said Mr. Hazrdit to the new teacher. "And her is your new teacher, her name is Whaches. If you have any questions you can ask me or your teacher."

"ok but one thing what time does class start."

Mr. Hazrdit looks at his watch and say "In two minutes, which would be at 8"

"Thanks."

Carolos then sits at the desk which was assign to him and took at his new books and thumbed through them to get a feel. Just then a group of kids walked through the door and sat down. They all started and him for a moment and then went back to talking.


End file.
